Come with me
by skulblaka222
Summary: Nobody had ever loved him in this way, nobody had ever felt this way about him… then again he had never felt this way about anyone else... Remus and Tonks have always loved each other, but Remus doesn't want to hurt her. one shot. set before DH.


Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or anything, I just love to make up extra stuff.

A/N OMG!! I started to cry! Ah! This is so not meant to happen, anyways I hope you enjoy and **review**! The Lupin/ Tonks ship will never sink!

The sun shone and reflected off the house windows, a brilliant array of pink and gold as the day came to an end on the eighteenth of July, in Wisteria walk.

"Come with me." whispered a soft voice. Tonks looked up into the soft brown-grey eyes of Remus. She smiled her hair turning a soft rose pink. Tonks let herself be led down the cobblestone path.

They jogged down it together, like teenagers, sneaking out.

Then they stopped before a rusted metal arch, twisted into what would have once been a beautiful gate. The wires were twisted and bent into what almost seemed unnatural shape. Tonks suddenly realized it spelled out a word. One that Muggles would never notice or ever try. _L'amour de jardin_. It pointed towards an old run down park.

The park was full of weeds, dead willow trees, and broken benches. An eerie silence resonated across the rugged park, giving it a mystic aurora. Remus slipped his hand from hers and beckoned towards the gate.

Tonks ran towards the gate and through what seemed a magical border, it felt warm and like being in a warm bath. However, she emerged on the other side perfectly dry.

The garden merged and changed before them, willow trees springing to life, swaying gently in the late afternoon breeze. The benches were worn but welcoming a small pond was set into the ground with aqua puffs swimming in depths lazily.

"What is this place," asked Tonks, caressing Remus's shaggy hair and his muscled back.

He smiled and it seemed almost for a moment his scars had disappeared, his smooth handsome features stood out in the pale moonlight that was rising over the garden.

"Elysium." He said his gentle breath warming her heart shaped face.

Her eyes turned a bright blue and her hair a gentle brown. In all her features softened.

"Remus…" Tonks said breathlessly. "Yes?" Remus said caressing her now waist length brown hair and her smooth, flawless face. They were only inches apart.

Tonks looked into his soft brown-grey eyes, not caring about the many scars, or what he was. "I love you…" but Remus had put a rough finger to her mouth.

They closed their eyes and forgot everything.

The war. Their difference. The reason and they kissed. Passionately locking lips and hugging each other.

Tears streaked down their eyes, not from sadness but for a joy they had never had.

They had won. The enemy defeated, for now…

Neither Tonks nor Remus ever could remember how long they spent entangled with each other. For neither feared interruption nor who cared to try and stop them.

They were happy and that was all that mattered.

Tonks hair turned changed with her emotion a whirl of colours, from silver grey, to chocolate brown, to reddish gold and her infamous bubblegum pink.

Finally, when the moon had risen and hidden by a cloud they broke apart.

Remus looked up into the face up into the face of the beautiful woman that loved him.

He had never been loved, but by his friends, James, Sirius and Lily.

Remus found the concept hard to believe someone excepted him. Heart beating with adrenaline, his soul full of joy.

Nobody had ever loved him in this way, nobody had ever felt this way about him… then again he had never felt this way about anyone else. Not even Lily.

Remus leaned in again, feeling her warm breath and seeing her almond shaped eyes…

They kissed again.

A cool breeze broke them apart again.

Tonks looked at him, no desire to be anywhere else…

Nevertheless, there was something nagging at the back of his mind, now that his brain was not numb with a power that had overwhelmed him.

Remus suddenly felt cold, aware of his surroundings, of her.

How could he? Shame and dread filled his entire being, body and soul.

He had been foolish, he had let his mind numb to something he couldn't have, and something he shouldn't. "Remus?" came the voice of his betrayed. "Are you all right?"

Remus couldn't dare look at her flawless face, her perfect scarless body.

Why?

Something painful twinged. Remus' eyes darted up to the now cloudless night. Everything was quiet except the soft hooting of an owl in the distance. Remus stood still listening still gazing at the full moon, waiting, hoping for a non-existent wind to pick up and blow over some cloud cover.

"Remus…" said Tonks, a frightened look on her face. "You did take your potion tonight?"

Remus sighed in his heart that he remembered as always, however he was stupid enough to forget after the vibrant party mood, leading away the one he had sorely loved and forgetting the danger.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter I…I…" he said trailing off, Remus looked at his watch, it was nearly time.

"Why doesn't it matter." Asked Tonks, looking unconcerned now.

" BECAUSE!" Shouted Remus, " I LED YOU INTO DANGER, I FELL WEAK AT THE KNEES AND LOVED YOU, WHEN ALL THIS TIME I FORCED MYSELF NOT TO!" He yelled pouring all his worries and grief into his rants, thick angry-sad tears cascading down his scared and pre maturely worn face.

" Remus, I don't care what you look like I love you no matter what!"

She said fierce tears running down her face as well, her hair turning a violent shade of blood red. Her Eyes now emerald were blazing.

Emerald eyes…

Remus fell to his knees, crying shamelessly, body shaking.

Harry, Lily, James, Sirius and now… Tonks. All he had thrust his existence upon and nearly killed them all, All he had betrayed.

"Just leave." He said softly. Tonks bent down her hair a soft shade of pink again.

"No." Tonks said simply, " you don't have to do this on your own, you don't have to bear this burden because of what someone made you." she said, her arms wrapped around his shaking, muscular, frame. " Because I love you and no matter what you are, nothing will ever change that."

" I'm scared, what if it doesn't work?" asked Remus, obvious fear in his voice.

The moon rose into the cool night air, stars applauding its appearance, by sparkling brightly. Remus screamed, as Tonks held him.

His teeth grew fast, however his mind was clear, intensifying the pain of changing his physic.

Grey fur sprouted all over his body in great clumps and his hands to paws with talons. He looked at her one last time, wanting urging to bite, but his mind kept him sane.

That was how they spent the rest of the night, Tonks sprawled on the ground and Remus curled up next to her giving her warmth. " I know…" replied Tonks.

She petted him and kissed him on the neck between his silky fur.


End file.
